What Really Happened
by KataraFr3eak
Summary: "What really kills me is that the homosexual comments were passed around even before the assembly; it's like the whole school wants me to be gay!" TweekXCraig This is my first story I hope you enjoy. :P


**_Authors Notes: I've never really wrote any short stories before so I thought I might as well give it a try. I can't help but feel there could've been more to the Tweek and Craig saga and this is my rendition. I hope you enjoy! You're input is much appreciated. I want you to be as harsh as possible on any areas you see improvement needed. Happy Holidays ~ Matthew_**

 _ **What Really Happened In that Bedroom?**_

Craig slowly made his way up the stairs. Step by step his heart racing with anticipation of the brilliant plan he's been stewing over for the last few hours. He still can't believe that Tweek and he both got into a fight at school, let alone were barely punished. Hell, they were even paid! That aside it's been two days since they've seen each other. If it wasn't for those damn Asians at school none of this would've happened.

This damn problem raised so many questions over the past few days not only us but those around us. Clyde can't even look me in the eye. What really kills me is that the homosexual comments were passed around even before the assembly; it's like the whole school wants me to be gay! Why me? Why Tweek? What makes them think they can just throw us together like that? We've grown close as friends but nothing like … like that!

With one hand on the door knob Craig let out a big sigh, turned it and pushed the door open. Tweek was at his desk working on some Lego set and drinking coffee. He jumped to his feet at the sound of Craig's voice.

"Tweek, we need to talk." Craig said closing the door softly behind him so Tweek's parents wouldn't come barging in asking why the door is closed.

"AHHh, Craig, what are you doing here?" Tweek whispered loudly backing up towards his bed.

"Listen Tweek, I have an idea." Craig said then was immediately cut off by Tweek shouting back. "AhhaH! I don't want to fight you!" Tweek now covering his face with his shaking fists.

"I'm not here to fight, Tweek I think I know what we can do to fix this mess." Craig said putting his arms up in a way trying to show Tweek he means no harm. Tweek lowered his fist slightly as Craig inched his way slowly towards him. "Tweek, I need you to listen to me. We need to come out and say were gay." Craig said.

"Gay!?" Tweek shouted with fear in his voice. "What will that fix?" He lowered his hands all the way this time to see Craig standing right in front of him.

Craig sighed and sat on the bed and motioned for Tweek to sit with him. "If we say were gay then we can say we've broke up!" Craig smiled, "Then things will go back to normal!" Tweek was quiet not making eye contact with him. "You just have to fake it, like acting." Craig continued. "This will work dude!"

"I can't handle the pressure." Tweek burst out. "I can't act, I can't fake this, and I can't say I'm gay!" Tweek whipped his eyes trying to fight back a small tear. "Dude, it's like my parents want me to be gay."

Craig looked at Tweek and grabbed his hands bringing them back down to his lap. "Tweek, it's going to be okay..." Craig stopped mid-sentence noticing the slight bruising around Tweeks eye.

"OH God!" Tweek shouted when he noticed Craig looking at the shiner that was given to him earlier this week by the person sitting across from him. He fell backwards onto his bed twitching as he reached for his pillow that was knocked onto the floor. Covering his face with the pillow Tweek gestured for Craig to just leave.

Craig refused and beckoned that Tweek sit up and talk to him. "Tweek I'm not leaving until we agree to this." He reached for Tweeks hand and tried to sit him upright. Tweek went limp and refused to move. "Just go Craig, I can't do this. AHH!

"Yes you can!" Craig said. "I know you... can Tweek!" Craig said straining trying to pull him up. Tweek shot up straight which caught Craig off guard and knocked him off the bed. "AHHa! Craig, I'm sorry!" Still holding Craig's hand. "Here, let me help you up. Tweek said trying to pull him up. Craig smiled, "No here, let me help YOU!" He pulled Tweek down off the bed falling directly on top of him. Craig grunted with the weight of Tweek which was now directly on his stomach. "Dude, get off!

"Aha." Tweek laughed. "Craig that isn't funny!" He said pulling himself up with his arms and legs. Tweek is just hovering over Craig looking directly into his dark green eyes. Craig noticed Tweeks intense stare and began looking back at his bruise. "Tweek, I'm sorry I hit you." Craig said. "Does it still hurt?" Tweek broke the eye contact. "Ah, it's nothing. It doesn't hurt really."

"Good!" Craig said with a smile as he started positioning himself up on his elbows. Tweek sat up still straddling Craig's left leg. "Cause I would've called you gay if you said otherwise." He said with a laugh.

Tweek grabbed Craig's hat and pulled it down over his eyes. "Shut up fag!" Tweek joked. Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulders and twisted him around where he was now on top and Tweek was below him. "Well, if I was gay I'd have it this way, me on top." Craig said with a snicker and a wink.

"Oh you mean on top riding me?" Tweek said busting out laughing. Craig went red in the face with embarrassment from this and started laughing with him. They needed this moment of relief. The stress of the whole situation was just over bearing and to have this moment and just laugh made the room feel smaller. Craig fell to Tweek's side and they both stared up at the ceiling fan together.

A few more moments of silence followed just lying there before it was broken. "Do you really think this is going to work?" Tweek said softly. "I don't want to tell everyone I'm gay."

"Dude, it's not like it matters were not going to have to hold hands or kiss. You just have to fake it tomorrow in front of the Asians!" Craig said rolling over on his side to face Tweek. "Then just follow my lead."

Tweek rolled over the right to face Craig. "OH, I don't know Craig." He paused, "I don't really know what it means to break up." Craig thought to himself for a moment and sat up. "Just act it out, I have faith in you Tweek."

Tweek's face lit up then he went red. "Do you really have faith in me?" He sat up and looked at the door. Craig smiled. "You're my best friend! Of course I do!" He looked at the door with Tweek as if he was missing something. Tweek reached over and grabbed Craig's hand.

Craig was shocked but didn't react. He just looked over at Tweek who was frozen looking at the door and smiled. He twisted his hand and cupped Tweek's soon interlocking fingers. "You're my best friend Tweek, I know you can…" Craig was stopped by Tweek who leaned over and placed a kiss on Craig's now red and warm cheek. He felt a small tear roll from Tweek's cheek onto his as Tweek pulled away.

"I'm not gay, dude." Craig tried to say as Tweek stood up and quickly moved back towards his desk trying to hide his face from the only person in the room. "Why did you kiss me?" Craig asked.

Tweek grabbed his now cold coffee and brought it to his lips. He tried to steady his hands but he was shaking too bad to take even the smallest sip. "I'm sorry Craig I didn't mean to." He paused. "I, AHHa, I don't know what came over me."

Craig paused and stood up. Walking to the door he passed by Tweek who still wasn't looking at him. "Look this never happened." He turned around to pat him on the back. He found his hand there longer then it should've been and quickly pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Craig." Tweek murmured under his breath. He went back to his desk and started working on his Lego set again. Craig looked out the window and noticed it's getting late and just agreed to settle this with Tweek later. "Okay, dude." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Just meet me behind the Temp- Buildings, we will go over the plan again there."

Craig mad his way through the door and down the stairs. Tweek's parents were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. After hearing him come down the stairs Tweek's dad asked him if he would like to have dinner; but he made up a lie and said his dad needed him home for something. He walked through the front door hearing Tweek's parents saying bye but closed to door behind him. He made his way home though the snow trying to let the silence drown out his racing thoughts.

Craig pushed through his back door trying to come in as quiet as possible. His dad heard though the grapevine that he and Tweek were in his words "Friends" and hasn't been too thrilled despite Craig trying to explain over his dads yelling.

"Hi honey, where have you been?" Craig's mom called out from the living room. "You're dads not here right now he went out tonight to let off some steam." She said coming into the room catching Craig just as he was taking his coat off and hanging it in the hall closet. "So what would you like for dinner?" she continued. "I was thinking we could make some of your favorite foods and just talk." Craig just looked at her blankly.

"I know your upset but I promise we accept you Craig, We love you no matter what!" She bent down and brought him into a hug. Craig pushed her off, "Mooooom!" He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an orange and started pealing it. "What is it honey?" she said following him to the kitchen. "It's just I'm not gay!" Craig said sliding into the bar stool. She leaned across the bar bracing herself with her hands. "Craig, we've heard from your' friends parents, and the school principal even called about you getting into a little 'lovers quarrel'. She sighed, "Look Craig level with me here I'm not your dad you can talk to me."

Craig looked up at his mom across the bar from where he sat and took a bite from one of his orange wedges. "Mom, it's not that. I just don't want to talk about it that's all." In defeat she backed up and smiled, "Well just know that your dad will come around." Craig rolled his eyes. "So you still want to make spaghetti?" He asked her. She walked over to the cupboard and opened up the French style doors. "Well I think we have enough noodles." She said pulling out a box. She turned around and shook it in her hand and laughed. Craig laughed in return and thought back on that moment between him and Tweek.


End file.
